Infantile
by Tomiko Lou
Summary: Following their parents' deaths, eighteen-year-old Yagami Taichi struggles to maintain custody of his younger sister. But Hikari is becoming persistently preoccupied with her boyfriend's older brother, the infamous Ishida Yamato. Ignoring Taichi and Takeru's warnings, she finds herself tangled in his chaotic life. Takari.
1. Number

**Please review. It would be very encouraging x**

* * *

_Infantile_

'So are you coming tonight?'

'What's tonight?'

'I _told_ you. Iori's parents are going away.'

'Oh,' she muttered, sweeping her dark hair from her face. 'I forgot.'

'So will you come?'

She shrugged her bony shoulders. 'I don't know. If I feel like it.'

He gave a groan. 'Please, Kari, you never come out anymore. It's not healthy.'

'I come to school, don't I?' she snapped at him.

He bit his lip, recoiling at her tone. 'I know, but – just-'

'What?'

He shook his head in defeat. 'Nothing.'

She gave a derisive click of her tongue. 'I don't see why you care anyway. You'd just get drunk with Iori and ignore me all night.'

'When have I ever done that, Hikari?'

She shook her head again. 'Forget it. It doesn't matter.'

She quickened her pace, breaking from his side. He watched her hair billow over her shoulders, before swinging out his arm and catching her hand to hold her still. 'Don't do that, Kari, come on.' He tugged her back to his side, and inclined his lips to hers. She flinched away.

'Are you okay?'

She let out something close to a growl. '_Yes_, Takeru. Stop asking me that.' She broke into a march again and he followed, keeping her hand clutched between his.

'Do you want to get something to eat?'

She hesitated. 'I think I might just go home.'

'Fine,' he mumbled, allowing her nimble fingers to slip from his grip.

'I'm just tired, you know?'

He shook his head. 'You need to start getting more sleep.'

'I have a lot of stuff to do,' she replied indignantly.

'And eat more too.'

'Okay, Takeru. Thank you,' she growled back at him.

'I'm sorry, I just-'

'_Okay._'

He chanced to meet her eyes, but she stared at her feet as they walked, nibbling her lip intently.

'Are we okay?'

'What?'

'I was just… wondering,' he murmured, avoiding her gaze. 'Sorry.'

She stopped walking, and he paused. She watched him closely, the words teetering on her tongue. 'Keru, it's just-'

She was cut short as a car, spewing gas, screamed around the corner and veered against the curb, bouncing against the concrete and screeching to halt; Takeru jumped back, pulling Hikari away from the gutter. The black paint of the old Mazda was chipped and the backlight was shattered. Music roared from within, a violent clash of screams and guitar.

'Oh, fucking hell,' moaned Takeru.

The window slowly rolled down and smoke gushed out. A head of glossy blonde hair jotted out, along with a long, pale arm, marked with the faded tattoo on the wrist, with a cigarette in hand.

'What do you _want_, Yamato?' growled Takeru.

Yamato took a sharp drag of his cigarette and let the smoke billow from his nose. 'You got cash, Takeru?'

Takeru gave a disdainful smirk. 'No,' he retorted, 'and I wouldn't give it to you if I did.'

'Oh, come on,' Yamato insisted impatiently. 'You know I'd help you out if you needed it.'

'We both know that's bullshit,' Takeru said with a scowl. 'Come, on, Hikari.' Dragging her by her hand, Takeru strode hurriedly down the sidewalk, but the car began to roll along side them, Yamato hanging out the window eagerly.

'Don't be a a prick,' Yamato warned. 'Mum pays you well. She loves our little baby. What if I was to tell her you were ditching classes to screw your girlfriend?'

Hikari glared at Yamato fiercely, but Takeru's cheeks merely reddened. 'Get money off dad,' he mumbled.

'He won't give it to me, you virgin,' Yamato snapped. 'Come on, I need it for tonight. I'll pay you back.'

'No, you won't,' Takeru hissed at the older blonde. 'Name one time you've paid me back.'

Yamato ignored him and glanced over at Hikari, who was walking beside Takeru, following the brothers' exchange closely. 'What about you? Have you got money?'

'Why, so I can pay for your fix for another night?' she asked calmly.

'Little bitch,' said Yamato with a grin. Hikari raised her eyebrows teasingly.

'Watch it,' Takeru threatened darkly, fixing his brother with a vicious glare. Yamato burst into a fit of laughter, spluttering on his cigarette.

'Listen,' coughed Yamato, steadying himself, 'do you know anyone good from your school? These dickheads from mine are asking too much.'

'No,' said Takeru shortly. 'No way.'

'I wasn't talking to you,' drawled his brother. 'I was talking to your girlfriend.'

Hikari thought for a moment. 'My brother might have something. But it depends what you want.'

'Hikari!' warned Takeru.

'What does he sell?'

'Pot and pills, mainly. Whatever he can get his hands on really.'

Yamato raised his eyebrows in interest. 'What's he got now?'

'Pills. Maybe speed,' said Hikari with a shrug. 'Do you want his number?'

'Sure.' Yamato's car came to a halt and Hikari leaned against the car door and entered her brother's number into Yamato's phone, Takeru looking on as she did, a frown fixed in place.

'Thanks,' said Yamato dully, and he looked up to his brother. 'Tell mum I'm coming over Sunday.'

'You told her Saturday,' Takeru told him through gritted teeth.

'Something came up, it's not my problem,' grumbled Yamato, taking a final drag of his cigarette and flicking the butt at Takeru's feet. 'See you, Takeru. Hikari,' he said with a nod, before he veered from the curb and hit the accelerator, rumbling up the street and swerving back around the corner.

'What was that?' Takeru demanded, rounding on Hikari.

'What?' she asked with a shrug.

'Since when did Taichi deal?'

Hikari began walking again, and Takeru hurried after her.

'Did you hear me?' he demanded.

'Just when he's got extra,' said Hikari simply. 'If Sora's buying he'll resell, because she can get it for him cheap.'

'Don't get them mixed up with Yamato,' said Takeru sternly. 'Seriously, Kari, you don't know what he's like.'

'He doesn't seem as bad as you make him out to be,' she sighed.

'I mean it, Hikari, listen to me,' he insisted. 'He's been to school with the wrong crowd, and now he's dropped out and it's just gotten worse. Just don't talk to him.'

'He's your brother, Takeru, he's not a monster.'

'I don't want him near you.'

She rolled her eyes. 'You're unbelievable. How are we supposed to eat?'

'Not with my brother's drug money.'

Hikari rolled her eyes, yet again. 'Fine, I'm going home then.'

'Oh, come on, Kari, don't be like that.'

'I'll see you tomorrow, okay.' Avoiding his gaze, she shrugged her backpack further over her shoulder and, glancing up and down the empty road, paced quickly across the street.

* * *

'And what do you say to that, Taichi?'

He offered no response. His head resting against his desk, his eyes remained shut, drifting between sleep and consciousness. From the front of the classroom, the balding teacher gave a short huff of frustration, and strode purposefully out from behind his desk.

A leg came flying into the back of Taichi's chair, rousing an abrupt start from the brunette. He rounded on the girl seated behind him to see her raise her eyebrows and nod towards the front of the room. Taichi turned back in time to see his teacher reach his desk, leering down at him.

'Well?'

'Huh?'

'Do you have an answer for us?'

Taichi hesitated, blinking away his sleep. 'An answer to what?'

Peering down his long nose with utmost disdain, the teacher folded his arms. 'You were sleeping. I don't think I need to explain that I don't appreciate my classroom being used as a nap room.'

Taichi remained silent, blinking up at his teacher passively. The class looked on with interest, eagerly awaiting another of the frequent confrontations between teacher and student.

'Shall I repeat the question?'

'Sure.'

'Excuse me?'

'Repeat it if you like, Sato-san.'

'Thank you for your permission, Taichi,' drawled Sato. 'How, in your own eloquent words, would you describe the revolutionary situation in Nicholas' Russia following the outbreak of the First World War?'

Taichi emitted a heavy sigh. 'I don't know,' he grumbled, 'I'd say that…' Taichi paused for thought. 'I'd say it was… somewhat revolutionary.'

Sato appeared to wince, before giving Taichi a slow, mocking applaud. 'Well done, Taichi. I take it you felt the chapter I assigned you to have read by today was beneath you?'

'Sorry, Sato-san.'

Glancing around the class, Sato slid his glasses off his nose and clutched them in his shirt, cleaning the lenses with great concentration. 'While Taichi's investigation into Nicholas' poorly handled wartime leadership is clearly lacking, what is truly heart breaking is that few of you managed to give much of a different response in your chapter summaries. Which I still need from you, Taichi. Left it at home, I presume?'

Taichi gave a grunted response, and rested his head back on the desk. Sato turned away from Taichi, and strode towards the front of the classroom. 'Sora,' Sato began as he cleaned the white board, 'would you please, for all our sake's, throw Taichi a lifeline?'

Sora glanced across at Sato, before piercing the back of Taichi's dishevelled head with a vicious glare. She lent back in her chair, nibbling her lip in thought. 'World War One initially quelled revolutionary sentiment in Russia,' she recited, 'as nationalism flared following Nicholas' declaration of war against Germany.'

'_Thank you_, Sora. Would you care to put that in writing and deliver it to me, as I don't quite think I received _your_ last few chapter summaries?' Sato rounded on her, raising his eyebrows from the front of the classroom.

'Yes, Sato-san.'

With a shake of his head, Sato glanced at his watch. 'Alright, I take it that I'm bleeding a stone today with the lot of you. Please open your ears when I tell you this, because I seem to repeat myself until I'm blue in the face without drilling it through your unfortunate skulls. You have an exam next week. It is one in a long series of assessments waiting in your path over the next five months, and by this June skipping the assigned reading will result in more than my disappointment, but rather in the failure of your final exams and in turn your schooling. So please, when I ask you to have read and chapter eleven by Wednesday, I beg of you to have it done for me. Do the analysis activity on page 144. Start packing up now. Taichi, may I have a word?'

Taichi winced, grinding his teeth in frustration and the boys around him grinned mockingly. The students made synchronised motions as they jumped from their seats, pulling books into arms and slinging bags over shoulders before bustling to the doorway. Several boys gave Taichi supportive claps on the back as the shuffled from the room.

'Good luck, man,' Koushiro muttered at him as he passed.

'You're in for it now,' warned Jyou with a smirk.

'Fuck off,' Taichi growled at both of them.

As Sora passed around Taichi's table she gave his shoulder a sharp pinch, but did not look back when he hissed at her. Dragging himself from his seat, he trudged to the front of the classroom, as the remaining stragglers exited the room.

Sato dropped into the seat behind his desk, taking off his glasses and massaging his temple. Taichi surveyed him as he stood over the desk, sparing little interest for what he knew was to come.

'Taichi, am I the only one concerned for your chances in next week's class assessment?'

Taichi did not respond, and Sato fixed him with a penetrating glare.

'Is that a yes? Am I the only one concerned?'

'No.'

'Then would you mind explaining why I have not received your coursework?'

Taichi gave a shrug, careful not to meet Sato's gaze. 'I've got a lot of stuff to get done.'

Sato paused, and the fierceness in his eyes seemed to relent. 'Taichi, I'm sorry,' he sighed, 'but your work ethic is not a new adjustment since last year. If you remember as I do, you've had an inability to complete homework or remain focused in class since your first day of high school.'

Taichi hesitated, swallowing the retort that had been waiting behind his lips. 'Can I go?'

'Sora seems concerned.'

'Mmm.'

'You don't agree?'

'Yes, I agree. Look, Sato-san, I've got to walk my sister home, so if you don't mind, I kind of need to get going.'

Sato examined Taichi carefully, scowling at his glassy eyes and messy hair. He opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again to say, 'Please don't let me smell that on you again. I really don't want to have to tell Principal Fujii. Let Sora know that too.'

Taichi rolled his eyes, cursing himself softly. 'Thanks, Sato-san.' And he shuffled towards the door.

'Taichi?'

Taichi gave a frustrated start, and glanced back over his shoulder. 'Yeah?'

'If you or your sister ever have anything to talk about…'

'Thanks, Sato-san.' Taichi hurried from the room, slamming the door, before he could hear any more.

'What was that about?' asked Sora, leaning against a set of lockers that lined the corridor's wall. She moved to his side and they began a slow pace towards the school's exit.

'Nothing,' mumbled Taichi. 'He told me to tell you not to let him smell pot on us again when we come into class.'

Sora pulled a face of discomfort. 'He wouldn't call my Mum, would he?'

'I doubt it. He doesn't give a shit.'

'Good,' sighed Sora. 'I swear to god, she'd go mental. Did I tell you? She's on another one of those "self-help" bullshit programs. She's dragging dad to some nature escape place this this weekend, out in the country. It's insane. Some bonding, brotherhood thing.'

'I didn't know your Dad was her brother.'

Sora rolled her eyes. 'Good one.' She kicked open the school's front door. The watery sunlight of January and the bitter chill prickled their skin, and they nestled deeper into their coats. 'Anyway, I've got the house free tonight and tomorrow, so I'm having you and Koushiro and that over tonight.'

'Excellent,' said Taichi brightly. 'I better go home and get cash though, then I'll call Takato.'

'Okay,' said Sora, watching Tachi closely. 'You look exhausted.'

'Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night. Fucking Koushiro brought over gold caps.'

'Thanks for inviting me,' she huffed. 'You seem to have slept them off this morning. What time did you get to school, anyway? You weren't in psychology.'

Taichi shrugged. 'I don't know, I came for a bit of philosophy second session. Fuck, I hate that class. I've got fucking Chang Etsuko and that fucking laugh of hers. Every five minutes. She sounds like she's giving birth.'

Sora sniggered. 'Maybe you should bring Hikari around tonight? You really need to stop leaving her alone, Taichi.'

'She'll probably with her _boyfriend_. Jesus, that guy's a tool. I don't know what she's doing with him.'

'Oh leave him alone, they're adorable,' said Sora, pulling a deck of cigarettes from her coat pocket and offering it to Taichi. 'How long have they been together now? A year?'

'Yeah, I don't know, a while I guess.' He plucked out a cigarette, popping it in his mouth and cupping his hands to shield it from the bitter wind as he ignited the tip.

'You know he's Ishida Yamato's little brother?' she informed him, taking the lighter from Taichi and lighting her own.

'Fuck, yeah, I forgot about that retard. Koushiro said he turned up at that Shinagaya party last Saturday. Those guys are dodgy as fuck.'

'Of course they are, they went to Minato,' sighed Sora, smoke billowing from her lips. 'You don't worry about Hikari with his brother, do you?'

Taichi gave a choking laugh. 'If you met Takaishi you'd understand. The guys a little wimp. He doesn't live with Ishida, anyway. Have you got any cash?' he asked her.

'Yeah, why?'

'We could go see Takato before heading to mine? I'll pay you back when we get home.'

Sora pursed her lips. 'You really shouldn't smoke around Hikari, you know? It's not a good look for social workers.'

'They don't know shit,' snapped Taichi, taking a harsh drag on his cigarette. 'Hikari wouldn't say anything, anyway.'

Sora fixed him with a pointed glare. 'You need to take this shit seriously, Taichi.'

'What, you think I don't take it seriously?' he snapped at her.

'Not seriously enough,' she remarked. 'Look, forget it, let's just go to yours.'

* * *

Her eyes came to her brother. He lay stretched on the couch, his limbs hanging over it's sides, his glassy brown eyes fixed on the blabbering TV, his hair tangled and his jeans unwashed. She could smell the thick, smoky scent that she had come so familiar with. She gave a soft sigh and moved from the archway, slinking behind the couch and towards the passageway that led to her bedroom.

'Where've you've been?' mumbled Taichi from the couch, lacking any interest.

Hikari rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder; he had not turned from the TV. 'Out.'

'Yeah, where?'

'No where.'

Taichi gave a snort of laughter. 'Geez, Kari, at least bother to lie. You know I don't give a shit if you're with Takaishi; he's too frigid to do anything.'

Hikari's cheeks flushed with anger. 'You don't even know him,' she grumbled. 'And he's not the only person I see, you know.'

Taichi barked out another laugh. 'Yeah, Hikari, you're the most popular girl in school.'

'And what about you? When was the last time a girl let _you_ touch her? Aside from Sora, of course, because we all know how _she_ gets when she's wasted.'

Taichi rolled on his side to glare sat her. 'Fine, forget it; don't get your period all over the floor.'

'You'd make Sora clean it anyway,' she retorted.

She began up the passageway to her bedroom, when Taichi called to her, 'Can you get your own dinner tonight?'

She lent back into their living room. 'I get my own dinner every night.'

'Whatever. I'm going to be at Sora's, okay?'

'That's fine with me.'

'I'll be home tomorrow, okay?'

'I'm going to Takeru's basketball game.'

Taichi sat up, smirking. 'He plays basketball?'

'Why is that funny?' she asked curtly.

'No reason,' Taichi told her. 'He's just so shrimpy.'

Hikari glared at her brother. 'He's bigger than you were when you were fifteen.'

But Taichi was no longer listening; he had lay back down on the couch, watching the TV intently. Hikari knew she had been dismissed, and she retreated into her bedroom.

The opened her wardrobe, scanning her dark clothing for something to wear. She had become accustomed to being home alone once she returned to Odaiba from her aunt's home in Kyoto in September for the new school year. Since then she had begun to relish the freedom of Taichi's absences.

* * *

He could hear his mother's voice from down the passageway as he let himself into their apartment, kicking off his trainers and rubbing his tired eyes.

'Oh, I think he just came in – Teeks, is that you?'

'Yeah.'

'Hiroaki's on the phone.' His mother appeared and the end of the passageway, still in her skirt-suit from work and her hair pinned tightly behind her head. Her tone was curt and her face was fixed into a scowl; the symptoms of a conversation with her ex-husband. She held the phone out to him and he trudged over, taking it from her.

'Thanks,' he mumbled.

'You need a haircut,' she told him vaguely, before turning back into the kitchen.

Takeru ignored her and shut the door of his bedroom, slumping down on his bed. 'Hi, it's me.'

'Hi, Keru_,' _his father began; he too sounded agitated. 'Your mother says she has no idea where your brother is. Have you heard from him?'

'No,' mumbled Takeru. 'Why?'

'I wanted to talk to him,' said his father darkly. 'Did he tell you he got fired from that bar in Minato?'

'No,' said Takeru earnestly. 'He never tells me stuff like that.'

'Yes well, you and me alike,' snapped his father. 'If he turns up over there tonight will you send him over?'

'Dad, it's a Friday,' sighed Takeru. 'You know he won't be home.'

'It's your mother's weekend to have him,' snarled Hiroaki. 'Why does she never keep him in?'

'He's eighteen, dad,' Takeru reminded him.

He could hear nondescript grumbling from his father on the end of the line. 'Well, if he's there tomorrow tell him to call me, okay?'

'Okay.'

There was a short pause, and when Hiroaki spoke again he was apparently fighting to soften his tone. 'Want to get lunch tomorrow?'

'I have basketball at twelve,' he said, and silence fell between them; he could picture his father berating himself for forgetting. 'You can come if you like.'

'Yeah, we'll see, it depends where your brother's gotten to.'

'Yeah, okay.'

'Alright then,' said his father quickly. 'See you.'

'Bye.'

* * *

Hikari had been wandering a while before she came to a promising bar. There was no doorman, and dark, humming music pumped from within. Her father's coat wrapped around her, she headed down the steps and pushed open the heavy door. She had been there before, and knew the group of boys that occupied it. They were from Minato High, and they were generous with their money and substances.

She stood in the doorway, scouring the bar for a familiar face. It was dark and smoky, filled exclusively with different groups of boys, talking loudly amongst themselves.

'Hikari?'

She located two boys in the corner, two jugs of beer in front of them and cigarettes between their fingers. Smiling, she dropped into a seat at their table.

'We were wondering if we'd see you,' said Daisuke brightly. 'Want a cig?'

'Thanks,' she said, taking one and pulling a lighter from her pocket.

'What are you doing tonight?' asked Ken, pouring her a pot of beer.

'Nothing.'

'What's your boyfriend doing?' asked Daisuke.

'He's with his friends.'

The boys exchanged smiles.

'How come we still haven't met him?' inquired Ken with a grin.

'I told you, dude, she's making him up to keep you away from her,' Daisuke told him, receiving a scowl from Ken.

Hikari gave a small smile. 'He wouldn't really like this place.'

Daisuke gave a sigh and shook his head. 'Odaiba boys. You'd never catch them with us, would you, Ken?'

'Want to come down to the pier with us?' Ken asked her, and lent in closer to her ear to whisper. 'I picked up.'

She grinned at them and nodded.

'Hikari, there's a guy looking at you,' he continued quietly, motioning across the bar, and she spun around.

In a dark corner stood a group of boys, around her brother's age. The were tall and muscular, harsh faces and carrying voices. From amongst them peered a pair of blue eyes and a pale face fixed into a smirk. He finished his drink and slammed it on the table, muttering something to his friends. The men burst into laughter before the blonde emerged from the group and approached Hikari's table.

'He's coming over here,' said Daisuke hotly.

'Do you know him?' asked Ken.

Hikari ignored them, and kept her eyes fixed on Yamato, his smile broadening.

'Hello, Hikari,' drawled Yamato, leering over her. 'Didn't expect to see you here.' She did not respond, and he continued. 'Takeru didn't tell me he was dating an eighteen-year-old.' She glared at him, and he laughed. 'Don't worry, I won't tell him you blew him off to go out to bars.'

They stared at each other for a moment, before Hikari weakened and gave him a smile. 'Thanks.'

'You got plans for tonight?'

'I'm staying with these two,' said Hikari pointedly, motioning at Ken and Daisuke.

Yamato raised his eyebrows. 'No funny business, I hope, boys?' he said to the pair. 'You'll break my brother's little heart. Look after her though, won't you?' He glanced back at Hikari, his smirk in place. 'Otherwise I might have to step in. Care for a drink, Hikari?'

'No thanks,' she told him, biting her lip to conceal a smile. 'You should get back to your friends.'

He glanced over his shoulder; the group of older boys were watching the exchange closely, smiling and muttering amongst themselves; Hikari could feel their scouring eyes on her.

'If you say so,' said Yamato, 'another time then.' He bid them good night, before turning back sharply. 'I almost forgot,' he said to Hikari. 'Your brother's not answering his phone.'

'He never charges it,' said Hikari.

'Well, do you know where he is?' prompted Yamato.

Hikari hesitated, before nodding. 'He's at a friend's place,' Hikari told him. 'I'll give you her address.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and i hope it wasn't too far-fetched. Please review, I'd love it. xx**


	2. Pills

**Okay next chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint. x**

* * *

_Infantile_

'Okay, Taichi, you go.'

'Fucking hell, right,' groaned Taichi, propping himself up and having a swig of his drink. 'Right. Never have I ever… okay… never have I ever…. Fuck, I don't know. Fucked a blonde?'

'Don't be hard on yourself, Taichi, there's only been two,' mocked Sora as she leered at Taichi from across the table.

'Sora, you get no gloating rights if you're one of the two,' Jyou told her with a grim smile.

Sora flushed scarlet. 'Oh, fuck off.'

The table erupted in laughter.

'Back to the game, back to the game,' Jyou insisted. 'I take a drink, because I fucked Orimoto Izumi and it was fucking beautiful.'

'She's got funny eyebrows, Jyou,' Jun told him.

'She's got perfect eyebrows, fuck off.'

'Come on, Jyou, she's not that hot,' scoffed Taichi.

'Neither's Ruki but how long did you put up with her? Six months?' cried Jun delightedly.

'Leave him alone, Jun, baby was in wuv,' cooed Sora, reaching across the table and pinching at Taichi's cheeks. He snapped his teeth at her teasingly and she flinched away, laughing.

'Don't make him horny, Sora,' groaned Koushiro. 'I'm crashing on your couch. You two are not fucking while I'm in the next room.'

'Pay for a cab home then, you cheap bastard,' said Taichi delightedly, smacking Koushiro lightly.

At that moment, the doorbell rang around the apartment.

'Is that Mantarou?' asked Koushiro, peering down the passageway towards the apartment's front door. 'He's two hours late.'

'As usual,' grumbled Jyou.

Sora jumped to her feet, clapping her hands excitedly. 'Pause the game, pause the game! Everybody get refills while I let him in!' she instructed, disappearing down the passageway to the front door of her apartment.

She swung the door open, throwing out her arms for a hug. 'Hello, baby!'

'Hello baby, yourself,' drawled cold voice through smirking lips. 'Yagami Taichi in?'

The appearance of the Minato High's infamous Ishida Yamato was sobering, and Sora's glee escaped her immediately and was replaced by apprehension. She straightened up, glowering at the blonde. 'And you are?' she asked coldly, keeping her voice as firm as she could.

Yamato grinned at her, his eyes travelling over her long legs and heavy chest. 'Don't tell me you don't remember me? We've met before. That Shinagaya party last year. Sora, isn't it?'

'Takenouchi,' she snapped. 'And you know where I live?'

'I know a friend of yours,' he chortled. 'Yagami's little sister. She's pretty close to my brother. Lucky boy. She was kind enough to give me your address.'

Sora blinked at him in confusion, before she quickly composed her expression into disdain. 'So what do you want?'

'Just want to see Yagami for a minute,' he explained, continuing to grin at Sora. She felt herself shudder under his gaze. 'He's here, right?'

'He's busy.'

Yamato cocked an eyebrow. 'Really? Me and my mates were really keen to see him,' he told her warningly, motioning over his shoulder. Sora glanced around him; down the corridor, lounging around the stairwell, were two large, scowling boys.

Something heavy knotted in Sora's chest. 'Taichi!' she called over her shoulder. 'Taichi, get the fuck over here!'

She could hear complaints from down the passageway.

'I'm serious, Taichi!'

Finally she heard chairs scrape backwards, a sense of urgency in the motions. Taichi appeared from the passageway, Koushiro and Jyou following closely behind him. Sora noted Taichi tense as he caught eyes with Yamato, and the brunette seemed to bristle as Yamato's jaw settled.

The blonde extended a hand. 'Hey, man,' said Yamato darkly. 'Don't think we've met. Heard of you though.'

Taichi folded his arms, eyeing Yamato's extended hand with distaste. 'Were you after something?'

Yamato gave a bitter laugh, and tucked his hands into his pockets. 'Got your number, heard you were selling?'

Taichi's eyes narrowed. 'Who'd you hear that from?'

Yamato flashed his teeth in a grin. 'Smells a bit funny, you got bud?'

'Smoked it all,' snapped Jyou from behind Taichi. Yamato raised his eyebrows at him, and Jyou dropped his gaze.

'Big night, huh?' prompted Yamato. 'Me and my mates could come in for a drink. You got anything else on you? Heard you might have pills, anything like that?'

'Who the fuck have you been talking to?' snapped Taichi, leaning against the doorframe and blocking Yamato's entrance.

'Just what I heard,' said Yamato, not taking his eyes off Taichi. 'Sure you don't want me to come in?'

Taichi and Yamato's eyes fixed on each other, a silent battle, sizing each other up. Taichi was well built, tall, but having retreated from soccer over the last year, he had lost muscle. Yamato, in comparison, gave the impression of a thin, lanky adolescent who had built up a large amount of muscle in a small amount of time.

Taichi broke first, dropping his gaze. 'I've got some inside.' He grabbed Sora's wrist, pulling her away from the doorway, nodding to Jyou and Koushiro to guard the apartment's entrance. Sora and Taichi burst into the kitchen, and Taichi yanked his backpack out from under the dining table, ripping open the back pocket.

'What's going on?' asked Jun. 'Where's Mantarou?'

'What the fuck is going on?' Sora hissed and Taichi. 'If this shit gets out do you realise who'll be calling you up?'

'Shut the fuck up, Sora,' Taichi spat at her. 'Just shut up. Whoever the let this out, I'll deal with them later. I want him away from this apartment.'

'What, you're selling them?' asked Sora incredulously, as Taichi produced a baggy of twenty purple pills from the pits of his bag. 'We need those, we're shifting them at the gig next weekend. Taichi, that's my month's allowance there!'

He ignored her protests and turned to face her, who was glaring at him furiously, and Jun who remained seated at the kitchen table, her drink in front of her, blinking with confusion. 'You two stay here.'

'Fuck that,' spat Sora, and she followed Taichi down the passageway to the doorway.

'Here,' said Taichi, thrusting the pills at Yamato. 'Twenty purple ladies. All I've got.'

Yamato took the bag, inspecting it, before nodding. 'What, $150 for the lot?'

Sora watched Taichi closely, his fists clenching, his teeth grinding, before he nodded.

Yamato gave a grin, thrusting the pills into his pocket and pulling out a handful of cash, presenting it to Taichi; he swiped it from the blonde, shoving it into his pocket.

'Thanks for this,' said Yamato with a grin.

'This is a one-time thing,' said Taichi. 'I don't deal, those were for a special occasion, you understand?'

Yamato gave a sniff of laughter.

Taichi glared at him. 'You ever think of looking me up, I won't be here. So you're not coming back here. This isn't my place. Got it?'

Yamato gave a rasping laugh, glancing at Sora. 'Protective, isn't he?'

Sora watched Yamato with revulsion as he smiled at her, before he turned and down the corridor and flashed the bag of pills at his friends. Smiling, the two boys followed him, and the three of them descended down the stairwell. Taichi watched with fixed eyes and waited for the sound of their heavy footsteps to fade down the stairs, before slamming the door shut.

'$150?' exploded Sora. "_$150?_ Are you insane, Taichi?'

'What do you think was going to happen, Sora, I was going to barter with him? I was going to say no to that guy? I don't want him near here, I don't want you and Jun or anyone anywhere near him, okay?'

'What the fuck,' spat Sora, bounding after Taichi as he marched down the passageway. 'What the fuck.'

Taichi slumped into the dining room chair, his elbows resting on the table and his forehead in the palms of his hands. His legs jumped about anxiously beneath the table.

'What's happened?' asked Jun, glancing between the four of them as the re-entered the kitchen. 'Taichi, who were those pills for?'

'How would Minato boys hear about you?' asked Koushiro. 'Taichi, this is bad, you know they'll come back to you.'

'Who would have let it out?' asked Jun. 'The Shinagaya kids you've been selling to, they wouldn't know Minato boys.'

'The year elevens? Or tens? You've been selling to them, they could have let it out,' suggested Koushiro.

Sora shook her head. 'No. It's not them.'

'I thought you weren't letting this get out,' said Jyou. 'You know, for your sister? I thought we were going to keep this small, like, have a few people we sell to. You said it yourself, Taichi, the cops or the school catch you with so much as a gram on you you're not going to stand a chance keeping custody of Hikari.'

Taichi slammed a fist into the table, sending Jun drink tumbling over and splashing to the floor. Jun shuffled her chair away from him nervously. Taichi was on his feet, staring at Jyou with fire in his eyes. 'I know that, Jyou!' he spat. 'You don't need to tell me that, okay, I know!'

'Taichi, sit down,' Sora murmured from the doorway, standing with her arms folded and wide eyes fixed on Taichi. 'Sit down. Right now.'

Taichi didn't move; his fists clenched at his sides, he leered at Jyou from across the table, who glared back furiously.

'I don't want anything to do with them, Taichi,' Jyou insisted. 'If they're coming back to you then I'm out. You can forget about my brother, he won't sell to you if you've got Minato kids hanging over you.'

'Then leave!' Taichi roared at him. 'Leave! Nobody's asking you to stay!'

'Taichi, come on,' said Koushiro incredulously.

'Jyou,' said Sora soothingly, brushing her hand against his arm. 'Jyou, it's not like that, okay. They're not going to come back to us.'

'Sure of that, are you?' Jyou asked her icily. 'You know, Sora, you're the one who wanted the pills. If you two just stuck selling pot this never would have happened.'

'Don't turn this on her!' bellowed Taichi. He slammed another heavy fist into the table, and the group winced; all except for Sora who fixed Taichi with a warning look.

'Don't hit my table, okay? My uncle made that,' she ordered.

'He's trying to say this is our fault-'

'Taichi,' began Sora gently. She moved away from the doorway and crossed over to Taichi, taking his hand and lowering him into his chair. She sat beside him, keeping his hand clasped between hers. His breathing was laboured, and he was watching Jyou closely, his fists balling. 'Taichi, listen to me, okay? I know who they heard it from, okay, Ishida told me at the door. Promise you're going to be calm, okay?'

Taichi's eyes jumped to her, burning venomously. 'Who the fuck was it?'

'Promise you're going to be calm,' said Sora again.

'Who the fuck-'

'_Promise_,' she insisted.

He hesitated, before giving a short nod. 'I promise.'

'And promise you're going to stay here tonight. Promise you'll stay here in the morning and we'll sort it out in the morning, okay?'

'I fucking promise, okay, Sora?' he spat at her.

Sora fastened her grip on his hand, waiting for the explosion. 'Hikari told him you were dealing.'

The air seemed to solidify between the five of them, and they were plunged into silence. Taichi stared at Sora with wide eyes, unmoving. And then in an instant, he had thrown off her hands and snatched an empty beer bottle from the table, lobbing it across the room where it exploded against the kitchen cabinets.

Jyou, Koushiro and Jun's eyes stared at the broken bottle in shock, before glancing back at Taichi. He slumped back in his chair, and Sora shuffled closer to him, locking Taichi's hand in hers.

He glanced up at her, then across the room at the shattered bottle. 'Sorry,' he muttered.

'We'll clean it later,' she assured him.

They lapsed into silence and Koushiro let out a sigh. He crossed to the kitchen counter and grabbed a flask of bourbon, before making a slow round of the room and pouring a shot into each of his friends' glasses. For Taichi, he filled his glass to the rim.

'Thanks,' grumbled Taichi. He took a great gulp of the drink, wincing at the burn. 'I'm going to kill my sister.

* * *

She was sitting alone, as usual. From around the court, parents cheered and clapped. She caught sight of Natsuko, sitting further down the aisle and cheering on her son enthusiastically. Hikari turned away instantly, letting her dark hair fall around neck and obscure her face. She was in no mood for feigning politeness for Takeru's mother's benefit.

The siren sounded around the gym and applause erupted around her. Odaiba had bested Shinagaya by three points. From her seat in the back row, she peered down into the court to catch sight of a head of blonde hair. She spied Takeru, a smile printed across his face, clasping hands with ecstatic team members. The boys disappeared through the side door into their locker room, and around her parents jumped to their feet, bubbles of excited conversation filling her ears.

She trailed slowly down the stairs and stepped out of the gym into the bristling cold, shrugging her father's coat around her shoulders. She hung around the door of the gym, aware of Natsuko not ten feet away. The woman was engaged in conversation with other parents of team members, and Hikari kept her eyes down, waiting for Takeru and the boys to emerge from the gym.

'Hikari!'

Hikari winced at the sound of Natsuko's voice; she had been spotted. She glanced up to see Natsuko headed her way, and gave a small smile. She was too late to slip away.

'Takeru told me you were coming!' Natsuko trilled. 'Good game, wasn't it? Takeru will be so happy.'

Hikari gave a nod. 'Yeah, he's gotten pretty good.'

Silence fell between them, and Natsuko paused for thought. 'How's your brother?' she asked breathlessly.

'Pretty good.'

'He doesn't have long now until he's finished school for good,' said Natsuko cheerfully. 'He must be excited. Is he getting in a lot of revision?'

'A little, I think.'

Natsuko gave a gentle smile and nod of understanding. 'It must be hard for him, I suppose,' she said softly. 'But he must be pleased now he has you back, huh?'

'Yes, I suppose.' Hikari could feel herself reddening and wished nothing more but to shrink away from Natsuko. The woman's concern was suffocating, and her pitiful glances had discouraged Hikari from visiting Takeru at home in recent months.

It was at that moment when Takeru appeared at their sides, his jacket thrown over his basketball clothes and his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Natsuko gave a gleeful shriek and threw her arms around her son, kissing his cheeks. Takeru gave her a quick hug, glancing around to see if his team members had noticed. He shrugged away his mother's congratulations and slung his arm around Hikari, giving her cheek a welcoming kiss.

'Well done,' she told him.

'Thanks,' he told her, smiling. 'You didn't have to come.'

'No, I wanted to.'

Their eyes met for a moment, and he beamed at her before she dropped his gaze. He struggled to push yesterday's bickering from his mind, and assured himself that if she were upset with him she would not have attended his game. Their arguments were not infrequent, and he had become accustomed to pretending they didn't happen. It had become impossible to get Hikari to talk things over.

'Want to join us for lunch, Hikari?' asked Natsuko.

'No thanks,' mumbled Hikari. 'I don't have any money with me.'

'Don't be silly, darling,' Natsuko told her with a wave of her hand. 'I'll pay.'

'No, it's fine, don't worry.'

'No really, darling, I insist-'

'_Mum_,' Takeru hissed at her, and Natsuko fell into immediate silence. 'Do you want to come over tomorrow?' he asked, turning to Hikari.

Hikari bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. 'I should get that literature essay done,' she told him vaguely. 'I'll try to finish it quickly, though.'

'Okay,' he mumbled, and obligingly returned her quick kiss.

'Want a lift home, at least?' asked Natsuko.

Hikari shook her head. 'No thanks. I'll see you later.' Giving Natsuko a small, stiff bow, Hikari turned away and made her way through the babbling crowd of parents and team-members.

Takeru watched her go, before his mother gave his hand a tug and they began to trudge through the muddy school ground towards the car park.

'She's lost so much weight,' Natsuko whispered to her son, horrified. 'Is she okay?'

'She's fine,' said Takeru pointedly. Hikari's well-being had become a sensitive topic.

'She seemed sad,' said Natsuko gently.

'She's always like that,' mumbled Takeru.

Natsuko gave a derisive click of her tongue. 'Well maybe you should check up on her more, Teeks. She never used to be like that.'

Takeru glanced at his mother, giving her a piercing look; what did she expect?

'I _do_ check up on her,' he grumbled as they reached their car. 'She's been like that ever since she came back from Kyoto.'

Natsuko sighed as she rummaged in her handbag for her keys. Takeru leant heavily against their car's passenger door, his arms folded and a scowl in place.

'I don't know,' said Natsuko grimly. 'Maybe she should have stayed in Kyoto a bit longer, at least until her brother's finished school. I don't know how her aunt's let her move back in with him. He doesn't even have a job, does he?'

'She wanted to come home,' Takeru told her defensively. 'And Taichi got custody in August when he turned eighteen. And they've got their parents' savings and they're getting benefits. They've got money.'

'Oh, Takeru, welfare's not enough to get them both through school,' his mother told him dismissively. She opened the car door and dropped into the driver's seat. 'All I can say is that if something happened to you father and I, I'd make you'd have someone other than Yamato.'

'Yeah well,' grumbled Takeru, sliding into the passenger's seat, 'Taichi's not Yamato.'

* * *

It was early evening when the door of her bedroom was thrown open. A furious brunette, donned in yesterday's clothing, glared at her from the doorway. His knuckles whitened as he clutched the doorframe.

She glanced at him from over her book, stretched on her bed. 'Yes?' she asked placidly.

'Did you give Ishida Yamato my number?' he asked, heaving deep breaths, his eyes glinting with rage.

Hikari remained silent, considering her brother with little interest.

'Well?' he asked interrogatingly.

'Maybe.'

'Oh my fucking god,' he roared, tugging at large tufts of his tangled, coffee-coloured locks. 'You're a fucking idiot, Hikari!'

She tossed her book onto the bed, sitting up, folding her legs and crossing her arms. 'Don't call me that, you dickhead. If you don't want customers then don't deal drugs.'

'I don't deal drugs!' he roared. 'And I don't fuck with people like Ishida, or any of his fucked friends! You do _not_ give my number to people like them! To _anyone!_ I'll sell to _my_ people, you stay the fuck out of it!'

'I thought you just said you don't sell?' she asked innocently.

'Don't fuck with me, Hikari,' he warned. 'You told him where Sora lives. _Where she lives! _Do you know what could have happened if she had been alone? I don't want money from people like him; me and Sora can't get involved with those fuck heads. You don't know who those guys are. Don't talk to them.'

'I know who he is, he's Takeru's brother. And you don't even know him,' she retorted.

'We stay the fuck away from them for a reason,' growled Taichi. 'Me and the guys and Sora – if they're ever at a party or whatever, we just don't go, because they're fucked up. Last year he put a kid from the team in hospital. And he was with that girl who OD'd last month in Koto.'

'People OD all the time, it's not Yamato's problem if people take things too far.'

'You're such a child,' Taichi grumbled bitterly. 'Sora does tennis with some girl who said one of the boys from that school raped her.'

'Is that Yamato's fault?'

'Fuck, Hikari, why the fuck are you defending him?' Taichi asked furiously. He inspected his younger sister; thinner than he could have ever imagined and her eyes dark and empty. He forced a mocking grin onto his face. 'Do you have a crush on him or something? Okay, Ishida won't go for little good-girls like you. So just stay the fuck away from him. If Takaishi's got anything to do with him then I'll deal with him too.'

'Takeru's nothing like him,' said Hikari with a roll of her eyes.

'Good,' snapped Taichi. 'Thank god you have a terrible taste in boys. If I hear you've been with him again you're not going to get out of it this easily.' And with that he slammed the bedroom door shut.

Hikari slumped back on her pillows in a huff. Her eyes travelled over the photographs that obscured all walls of her small, pink bedroom. Takeru and Taichi featured in most photographs, along with Sora. The earlier ones featured girls from school in their youth – girls that she had severed connections with since leaving for Kyoto. The more recent photos were absent of people, and were dedicated mostly to the cityscape of Tokyo.

She plucked a picture from the cork-board above her head; it was warn at the edges due to her frequent examination. Takeru, blue eyes open to the lens, his hands offering a lollipop to the camera. The last photo she had taken before she had learnt that her parents would never be coming home. It seemed a long time ago; a different Hikari. She supposed she couldn't help but change, to let herself go, whereas Takeru remained the same as he had throughout their childhood.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit slow. I needed to get some expository stuff out of the way and clearly I'm not the most engaging writer.**

**Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot. x**


	3. Drive

_Infantile_

He caught her at the lockers, her head down and her headphones in. He could see her shrinking away from the group of girls that occupied the neighbouring lockers, wincing at their shrill giggles. She swept her hair from her face, pulling open her locker door and searching for her textbooks.

'Hikari,' he said, clutching at her hand.

Brown eyes jumped up to his and she pulled out her headphones. Her lips gave a vague twitch; an attempt at a smile. 'Hi.'

He swooped in to kiss her, and she returned it.

'How are you?'

'Good, you?'

'Good,' he told her brightly, keeping her hand clutched between his. 'What were you doing yesterday?'

She frowned at him, and pulled her hand from his grip to pull her books from her locker. 'I was at home,' she told him shrewdly, 'why? Where else would I be?'

He shrugged. 'I was just wondering. You didn't answer my call.'

She sighed. 'I told you, I was doing my literature essay.'

'All day? You hate literature.'

She gave a sharp laugh. 'So you're my keeper now?'

He groaned, and leant heavily against the lockers. 'Okay, forget it. Sorry.'

'Thank you,' she grumbled, slamming her locker shut and starting down the corridor to their classroom. 'What did you yesterday?'

Takeru gave a shrug. 'Nothing. I was keeping it free for you.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Poor baby. Did you get your essay done?'

'No. Mum and dad made me sit down and have some intervention with Yamato because he got fired. I don't even know why they bother anymore. And yet he still manages to get whatever he wants of them.'

'He's they're son, you think they're going to give up on him just because he gets fired from some shitty bar?'

Takeru stopped in his tracks, but Hikari continued, turning into their classroom. He followed in after her, frowning. 'Why do you like him so much?'

Hikari laughed, taking her seat at the back of the classroom as the other students filed in. 'I don't like him. I hardly know him, Takeru.'

Takeru shook his head, defeated. He slumped into the chair beside Hikari. 'Seriously, if you knew what he was really like you'd understand.'

'He can't be worse than Taichi.'

Takeru turned in his seat and leant closer to Hikari, lowering his voice. 'Is he going okay? I mean, the dealing and everything…'

'Takeru,' began Hikari, through gritted teeth, 'you worry about your brother, and I'll worry about mine, okay?'

* * *

Hikari frowned at the black chipped paint of the rumbling car that had pulled up along the sidewalk. She tugged her earphones out and stuffed them into her pocket. Stepping off the sidewalk and over to the car, she peered through the window. She could see Yamato through the dark tinted glass, smoke swirling around his head, and he rolled down the window.

'Hey,' he said with a grin.

'Hi,' she said faintly. 'Takeru's got basketball practice on Mondays.'

'Yeah, I know,' said Yamato disinterestedly, continuing to grin at her as he dragged on his cigarette. 'Do you need a lift home?'

Hikari smiled at him. 'What are you doing, Ishida?'

His grin widened. 'I'm chatting to you. I owe you for your brother's number. He has good shit.'

'I'll let him know.'

'He didn't seem too happy to see me.'

'Yeah, well, I suppose you're quite infamous amongst the year twelves at our school,' said Hikari in consideration.

He flashed a smug grin at her. 'What does that Takenouchi girl think of me?'

'Sora?' cried Hikari, stifling a laugh. 'Oh, don't bother. You're not her type.'

'I'm everyone's type,' said Yamato, watching her closely.

'Not Sora's,' proclaimed Hikari. 'Not mine.'

'Oh, yeah?' he teased. 'Who do you go for then? Shrimpy virgins like my brother?'

Hikari laughed. 'Not exactly. Takeru's a one off.'

'Sure. And I suppose Takenouchi goes for guys like your brother?'

'To be honest, I don't think anyone goes for guys like my brother.'

Yamato burst into laughter. 'God,' he said, composing himself, 'you're too smart for my brother. Want a smoke?' He snatched the deck of cigarettes from the dashboard and held them out of the window.

She hesitated, before walking swiftly around the car and ripping open the passenger door, dropping in beside Yamato. She plucked a cigarette from the deck and held it between her lips. Yamato produced a lighter from his pocket and lit it for her, and she inhaled deeply. The inside of Yamato's car was littered with empty decks, beer bottles and fast-food wrappers, and it stank of smoke and spirits. There was a layer of dirt and grime on all surfaces. It made the inside of her apartment look respectable.

'If Takeru caught you doing this he'd kill you,' said Yamato, watching Hikari closely.

'What Takeru doesn't know won't hurt him.'

'What about talking to me?' he asked her, cocking an eyebrow. 'Sitting in my car, alone with me? That might hurt you.'

Hikari giggled. 'You consider yourself so dangerous, Yamato.'

'I bet you love dangerous boys,' he said. 'I bet we get you off. No wonder you haven't fucked my brother yet.'

Her grin turned sour in an instant. 'How would you know?'

'I can read Takeru like an open book. He's no good for you, Hikari. He'll never take you out, he'll never have a car to drive you home in. He'll never make you cum.'

Hikari looked at Yamato with revulsion, pulling her father's coat tighter around her. With Yamato's pale hands gripping the steering wheel, she took the cigarette from her mouth and burrowed it into his flesh, receiving a satisfying hiss as it burnt out. He let out a cry of pain and she wrenched open the passenger door, jumping from the car and slamming it closed.

'Bitch!' he called furiously from the window. 'Fucking bitch!'

Without turning, she thrust her middle finger into the air, marching steadily down the road away from the spiteful blonde and the rumbling car.

* * *

'Taichi, wake up.'

'Just let him sleep. He's not going to study anyway.'

'This is your fault.'

'My fault?' spluttered Koushiro, glancing at Sora over his physics textbook.

'I know you've been bringing over goldcaps. Thanks for inviting me, by the way.'

Koushiro raised his eyebrows. 'Forgive me. I promise, next time I go picking you'll be informed.' He gave Taichi a curious glance. The snoring brunette was slumped over Sora's dining room table, his face down in his folded arms. 'What's he going to do about Ishida?'

'He's changed his number,' said Sora. 'I don't know if that's enough, really.' She paused, giving a thoughtful sigh, watching Taichi closely. 'I'm waking him up. He needs to study.'

'You know he's not going to.'

Sora ignored him, leaning across the table and pinching the back of Taichi's hand. He woke with a start, glancing around before his eyes settled on Sora and fixed into a glare. 'What?' he growled at her.

'Open you book, Taichi, we have an exam tomorrow,' she snapped at him.

He gave a disinterested grunt and rested his head back on the table.

'She's right, Taichi,' conceded Koushiro. 'Come on, I'll test you. What year did World War One start?'

'How would I know?' Taichi grumbled.

'It's pretty common knowledge,' Koushiro told him.

'We're not all child prodigies,' Taichi shot at him. He sat back in his chair, stretching his tanned arms and giving a heavy yawn. 'I'm going out for a smoke. You two coming?'

Sora and Koushiro exchanged disapproving glances, before getting to their feet and shrugging on the coats. They stepped out onto Sora's veranda, leaning against the banisters and lighting their cigarettes.

'Sato will kill you if you don't pass tomorrow,' Sora told Taichi sternly.

'Sato's a dick,' Taichi hissed. 'Not my fault that he hates me.'

'He looks out for you, you know that,' Sora snapped at him.

'He won't fail, Sora,' Koushiro assured her. 'It's the Russian Revolution. The peasants were hungry, Lenin didn't like the Tsar. It's easy.'

'Taichi,' said Sora slowly, 'you need to study. The teachers aren't going to be as understanding at the end of the year when you're dragging down the school's grade average.'

Taichi ignored her, leaning over the banisters and staring down at the tree-lined street.

'Taichi,' Sora insisted, 'you're being an idiot. Listen to me. You're going to fail.'

'I've got other things to worry about.'

'You can't keep using Hikari as an excuse.'

'She's not an excuse,' he snapped, turning to shoot her a piercing look. 'When you've got to start feeding and clothing a kid then you can tell me toughen up.'

Sora took a bracing sigh. 'You hardly even talk at her. Don't pretend you're selling just for her, otherwise you'd get a job.'

'I don't talk at her because I'm fucking _tired_ and she can't stand me anymore.'

Sora opened her mouth to retort, but hesitated, her brow knitted in agitation.

'Taichi,' began Koushiro gently, 'you could leave school, you know. Nobody would blame you. My dad could get you a job at his office. I don't know, office work and stuff like that.'

'No, thanks,' Taichi hissed.

'There's no shame in admitting you can't do it.'

'I said _no_.' Taichi flicked his cigarette into the street below. 'I'm going.'

He slid open the door into the kitchen, sliding it shut behind him. A moment later, they heard the front door of the apartment slam shut.

Koushiro sighed, running his hand through his burgundy hair. 'He's getting worse,' he told Sora.

'No shit,' she muttered. 'If he would just tell the school he needs help-'

Koushiro gave a short burst of laughter. 'Have you ever met him?'

Sora pursed her lips and stomped out her cigarette. 'If they take Hikari away he's going to completely lose it.'

Koushiro gripped Sora's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 'It won't happen.'

* * *

The tell-tale metal music blared up the street as she strolled up the road away from her school, but she refused to glance back at Yamato's car. It rolled along beside her and the window opened, and from the corner of her eye she saw Yamato smirking at her, his cigarette, as usual, hanging from his mouth. She glanced at him, fixing her face into a look of utmost disdain, before she quickened her pace and pinned her eyes to the pavement.

'You scarred my hand,' he told her. She ignored him. 'I didn't tell Takeru; he'd just be pissed that I've been talking to you. He's a good kid, even if he is a pussy. Good job by the way; I got all the way home before I realised you'd taken my last deck. Does your brother realise that you constantly reek of smoke?' She continued to walk, frown in place, as the car rolled along beside her. 'Oh come on,' he urged, 'grow up and talk to me. I'll give you a lift home.'

Hikari glanced at him, before letting out a sigh. 'Give me your smoke.'

Smiling, Yamato took it from his mouth and held it to her. She popped it between her own lips and crossed around to the passenger door and slid in, choking on the car's stench. Once she slammed the door shut, Yamato picked up speed and soon he was roaring through the streets, lighting another cigarette for himself.

'Your brother's phones been disconnected,' he informed her. 'He's scared shitless of me. Silly boy.'

'You reputation precedes you,' she told him stiffly.

'Can you give me Takenouchi's?'

Hikari rolled her eyes. 'Fine. Give me your phone.'

Yamato nodded to the old Motorola, sitting atop his dashboard. Hikari took it and entered the number. 'So is this going to happen every Monday?' she asked, tossing the phone back and slumping back in the leather seat. 'Driving me home when Takeru can't check up on us?'

Yamato shrugged. 'Only when I get bored.'

She took a drag of her cigarette, inspecting his pale face. He could feel his eye son her as he watched the road, smiling.

'So you going to keep going back to Sora and my brother?'

Yamato smirked. 'Guess so. Got to put food on your table, doesn't he?'

Hikari hesitated, weighing the meaning of his remark. 'I suppose.'

'Yeah,' continued Yamato, 'potheads like him would rather turn to dealing than get a job, wouldn't they?'

Hikari bit back a smile. 'Takeru says you've never had a job longer than two weeks without getting fired.'

Yamato gave a choking laugh. 'Now why would I get a job when mummy gives me whatever money I ask for?'

'Lucky you.'

Yamato glanced at her, and took a long drag. He came to a sharp halt at the traffic lights, considering the small girl curled up in the seat beside him. 'I guess some people aren't that lucky.'

Hikari fixed him with a sharp, warning look.

'You happy being back in Odaiba?'

She shrugged, and rested her head against the glass of the window, staring out into the street as the car jumped back into motion. 'I guess. It's better than Kyoto.'

'Takeru missed you,' Yamato told her.

She gave a laughed and glanced at him. 'You know a lot about a boy that you only talk to when you need cash.'

'I'm guessing I know more than you,' he said with a dark smile. 'If my girlfriend shrugged me off the way you do to him I know I wouldn't put up with it. Then again, I'm not a pussy like my brother.'

Hikari rolled her eyes. 'Turn in here,' she instructed, pointing at the looming apartment block.

'Ooh, fancy,' said Yamato. The car came screeching to a halt, and Yamato leant out the window, inspecting the high-rise apartments. 'You guys ended up alright, didn't you?'

'Touch wood,' she told him. 'Thanks for the lift.'

'Same time next week?'

She met his eyes, the familiar azure blue watching her unblinkingly. 'We'll see.'

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying it! Reviews would be adored x**


End file.
